parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 10
meanwhile at the elephant graveyard Shenzi Benzai and Ed are complaining on how they got their butts kicked by Mufasa Benzai oww that lousy Mufasa i wont be able to sit for a week but Ed laughs Benzai its not funny Ed but Ed continues to laugh Benzai hey shut up he jumps on him but they are tide Shenzi will you knock it off Benzai he started it Shenzi look at you guys no wonder were dangling at the bottom of the food chain Benzai man i hate dangling Shenzi sheesh if it werent for those lions we be running the joint Benzai man i hate lions Shenzi so pushy Benzai so hairy both and man are they ugly but Scar emerges Scar come on us lions arnt all that bad Fat Cat yes hes right i mean were both cats and were on your side Wart yes so we might just help you with your problems Mole every simple Snout shouldnt be any trouble Mepps allways happy to help Benzai oh Scar Fat Cat Snout Mepps Mole and Wart its just you guys we thought it might have been somebody else like Mufasa and the rescue rangers Scar i see Benzai now thats the power Shenzi tell me about it i just shiver when i hear that name Benzai Mufasa Wart oh thats funny do it again Benzai Mufasa Mufasa Mepps very entertainting Mole hey let me try Mufasa Mufasa oh it tangles me Scar im surrounded by idiots Fat Cat tell me about it Benzai oh no not you Scar your one of us youre our pal Scar charmed Fat Cat delighted Shenzi oh i like him hes no king but hes still proud Benzai so Scar did you bring us anything to eat Scar i dont think you derserve this he tosses them a zebra leg and they chew it up Scar i simply gift wrapped those cubs for you but you couldnt even despose of them Fat Cat and i gift wrapped the rescue rangers but none of you could get rid of them Shenzi you know Scar its like they were alone Benzai yeah what were we supposed to do kill Mufasa Scar preciesly Scar starts singing Scar i know that your power of retention are as wet as a warthogs backside Fat Cat but thick as you are pay attention our words are a matter of pride its clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs Scar yes Fat Cat but were talking kings and successions even you cant be caught unaware so be prepared for a chance of a lifetime be prepared for sensational news a shinning new era is tip toeing nearer Shenzi and where do we feature Scar just listen to teacher he pinches her cheek Fat Cat i know it sounds sorted but youll be rewarded for at last we have given our dues and justice delucously squared be prepared Benzai we ll be prepared for what Scar for the death of the king Benzai what is he sick Scar no you fool were gonna kill him and Simba too Fat Cat were also gonna kill the rescue rangers hyenas and gang great idea who needs a king no king no king ha ha ha ha ha Fat Cat you idiots there will be a king Benzai hey did you just say Scar i will be king stick with me and youll never go hungry again hyenas long lived the king long lived the king Hyenas its great we ll soon be connected with a king who will be all time adored Scar of course quid pro quo youre expected to bring current duties on board the future is litterd with prizes and though im the main adresses the point that i must emphazise is you wont get a sniff without me so be prepared for the coup of the century be prepared for the murkest scam meticulous planning tenactuy spanning decades of denail is simply while ill be king undesputed respected and saluted and seen for the wonder i am yes my teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared all yes our teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared ha ha ha ha ha ha Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs